


Rent a Gladiator

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is going to <i>kill</i> them.  No, he really is.  Right after he has the time of his life with one very sexy gladiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent a Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, AU, PWP  
>  **Notes:** Masq did it again. There was this thing on Tumblr, and she successfully enabled me. As she knew she could. Brat.  <3

Starscream entered his berth chamber and froze at the sight.

Oh. He was going to _kill_ them. No, he really was, and possibly his guardian too. Nothing happened in the household that Platinum didn’t know about, and a gladiator in his ‘creation’s’ berth was definitely something he would _have_ to have been told about.

“Are you going to stand there gaping?” Megatron -because Primus in the Pits, yes, that was _Megatron_ \- asked.

“I don’t gape,” Starscream replied. “I’m inspecting.”

“From way over there?” Megatron was polished to a high gloss, silver plating shining in the low lights of Starscream’s room. Broad shoulders lifted in a lazy shrug of indifference, and he took another sip of the fine, expensive high grade. The crystal flute looked impossibly delicate in the powerful black hand. In fact, Starscream’s generous berth looked much smaller with the mech lounging on it. Megatron dominated the space, filled the room, made everything lesser with his sheer presence.

“I’m savoring,” Starscream said, and it was the truth. He took in everything from the hard lines of Megatron’s frame to the glittering droplet of high grade on the soft curve of a pale lip.

Megatron arched an optic ridge. “Savor all you like. I find it insulting to be bought and paid for, but I enjoyed taking that obscene amount of credits from your friends enough to soothe… most of the negative associate with being a buy mech. How you wish to spend the two hours they purchased for you is up to you, but don’t for an instant think I’ll let you do anything humiliating to me.”

Starscream smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He walked slowly toward the berth, following a curved path around the foot of it. “I’m a fan, after all. In fact, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’ll just bask in your presence.”

Megatron drained the last of the high grade, and shook his helm as he set the flute on the berthside table. “No, I might as well get an overload out of this.” One large hand smoothed across the gold of Starscream’s berth covers. “It would be a shame for such a fine and fancy berth to never see proper use.”

Starscream snorted. Was that what they’d told him? “I’m not untouched, just discreet.”

“Really?”

“Would you like me to pretend inexperience for you?” Starscream asked, fingertips trailing over the edge of the berth as he moved closer to Megatron. “I’d rather not, but whatever gets your turbines to spin.” He fluttered his wings, leaving them at a flirty angle, and stopped just in range of Megatron’s reach.

Smoldering crimson optics looked up at Starscream, and one of those powerful hands closed around his wrist. “I think not.”

Starscream was taller than most mechs. His wings spread shadows over them, particularly the dainty little Towerlings he had been raised amongst. Megatron made him feel small. Dainty himself. The lightest of tugs was all he needed for encouragement, for permission.

One knee went to the berth, both of Starscream’s hands moved to Megatron’s shoulders, and he swung his other leg to the far side of the mech’s lap. Those _hands_ landed on his waist, spanning his lower back and pulling him in. It took nothing for Starscream to lean in against that wide chest, tip his helm, and close his lips over Megatron’s. Lightning shot down his back between his wings, and he gasped.

Megatron growled, hands tightening for a moment before moving up. Wings. It was _always_ the wings. Starscream smirked, then deepened the kiss and retracted his panel. They might as well get down to truly enjoying one another.

Starscream rocked his hips down, array slicking over Megatron’s interface cover. He heard the click of the locks, felt the panel slide away, and moaned into the kiss as Megatron’s spike pushed out along his array.

“I might just thank them for this,” Starscream murmured, leaning up on his knees, pelvis rolling in an attempt to get Megatron’s spike where he needed it.

“You can thank _me_ when we’re done.” Megatron’s hands returned to Starscream’s waist, his spike catching on the rim of his valve. “If you’re conscious.”

One thrust impaled Starscream. His helm fell back, valve clenching tight around the thick length. Pleasure wrapped around a hard edge of pain, but either Megatron was enjoying the rippling squeeze, or he was giving Starscream the chance to adjust. Starscream didn’t care. The mech could throw him down and have his rough way with him, and Starscream was sure he would enjoy the slag out of it. Recovery could come later.

Starscream cycled his vents, body relaxing. Megatron purred against his audial. “Yes?”

“Oh, yes,” Starscream answered. He rolled his hips up and back, moaning uninhibitedly as pleasure sang through his lines.

Megatron nibbled along Starscream’s neck cables, hands guiding, but not pushing the pace. Starscream ground down, calipers fluttering. He didn’t hold back, greedily chasing the overload he could already feel building. Charge tingled over his plating, sizzled through his lines. He panted, hands tightening on Megatron’s shoulders.

Sharp teeth scraped over Starscream’s main line, then bit down. He felt the fang pierce the line, Megatron’s growl vibrating right to his spark. Starscream keened, then broke into gasping sobs as ecstasy tore through him. He whimpered into Megatron’s shoulder, slumping against him.

Megatron chuckled. “That sounded pleasant.”

“It was,” Starscream mumbled.

“Good. My turn.”

Starscream was pushed off Megatron’s lap, his gyros still spinning, but when he tried to lie on his back, his hips were grabbed, and he was stopped. He let Megatron arrange him on his knees, aft in the air, and chest pressed to the padding of the berth. Thick thighs bracketed Starscream’s, and Megatron pushed his spike back in. Starscream moaned, the sound muffled by his berth. He rocked back, a sharp cry bursting free as Megatron thrust deep, the tip of his spike riding over a cluster of deep-set, _very_ sensitive nodes.

“Louder,” Megatron ordered. He plunged in harder, faster, setting a driving pace that lit Starscream’s lines on fire and made the command easy to obey.

Starscream’s fingers clawed into the berth covers, back arching as he tried to push himself against Megatron even harder. “Please!”

“Yesss,” Megatron hissed. “Beg me.”

“Please! Megatron! Mighty… _ah_! Megatron!” Starscream’s whole body trembled, and he cried out even louder when Megatron’s hands went from his waist to the top edges of his wings. He was yanked back into every forceful thrust, bliss rocketing though him until he couldn’t think. He begged. He pleaded. He screamed in short, sharp, gasping cries.

Megatron growled, the sound building to a roar. He thrust deep and held there, heat flooding Starscream’s valve and pushing him over the edge. He screamed into the berth, shaking at the sheer intensity of the overload.

Starscream felt Megatron pull away and simply flopped to his side, letting the planet twist and tilt under him as his gyros settled. Megatron dropped to the berth in front of him, and Starscream smiled, opening his optics as his face was touched.

“That was pleasant.”

Starscream laughed. “You have a gift for understatement.”

“One of my many charms,” Megatron replied. “Now, it seems we still have some time left. What shall I do to you next?”

A shiver tripped down Starscream’s back, making his wingtips tingle. “Just how… articulate are you with that mouth of yours?”

Megatron smirked, one arm snaking around Starscream’s waist to pull him in closer. “I’ll let you tell me.”


End file.
